Sexy Looks
by Kuraiko
Summary: „He, ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, wie sexy Teela in ihrem Pilotenanzug aussieht?“Es beginnt mit Rios Frage und endet mit Gareas' philosophischen Betrachtungen über Sexappeal.


Das Resultat einer durchwachten Nacht. Warnung: entbehrt jeder Logik. Könnte dazu führen, dass man sich tagelang den Kopf über die korrekte Steigerung von "sexy" zermatert.

**

* * *

**

**Sexy Looks**

**

* * *

**

„He, ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, wie sexy Teela in ihrem Pilotenanzug aussieht?"

Rioroute stellte diese Frage in seinem üblichen begeisterten Tonfall und schob sich gleichzeitig ein Stück Kartoffel in den Mund. Es war beeindruckend, wie viel Energie er aufs Essen aufwenden konnte, ohne die wirklich wichtigen Dinge aus dem Auge zu verlieren. Heute auf dem Plan: seine neueste Offenbarung in Sachen Teela.

Die Pause, die Rio im Folgenden wohl oder übel zum Kauen und Schlucken einlegen musste, bevor er seine erschütternde Erkenntnis weiter ausführen konnte, nutzte Yu, um Messer und Gabel akkurat niederzulegen, sein Tablett von sich zu schieben, sich zu erheben und wortlos den Tisch zu verlassen. Am Nebentisch sprang sogleich auch Kazuhi auf, verbeugte sich kurz vor den anderen Lotsen und eilte ihrem Bruder hinterher. Die Tür glitt lautlos hinter den beiden zu.

Leena schoss einen aufgebrachten Blick gegen den Übeltäter ab. „Was soll das, Rioroute? Da konnten wir die beiden mal überreden, dass sie zusammen mit uns essen, und du fängst mit so etwas an! Du weißt doch, dass Yu über solche Dinge nichts hören will!"

Gareas verdrehte die Augen. „Ach, komm schon, Leena, was kann Rio dafür, wenn Yu so verklemmt ist? Wir haben schließlich nicht versucht, ihm einen Pornofilm anzudrehen, das war eine ganz normale Frage zur offenen Diskussion..." Er hielt inne und überdachte seine solidarische Haltung noch mal. „Obwohl, nee, eigentlich nicht… Sag mal, Mann, wie kommst du denn auf so eine kranke Vorstellung!"

Rio grinste, erfreut über die Aufmerksamkeit, die sein neuester Einfall bekam, nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher und stieß anschließend einen Wortschwall Erklärungen hervor, als hätte sich in seinem Mund eine Flut aufgestaut.

„Ja, du sagst es, das hört sich total komisch an, aber denk doch mal drüber nach! Ich meine, ich hab vorher gar nicht drauf geachtet, es ist schließlich Teela, nun ja, ihr wisst schon, _Teela_", es blieb ein ewiges Mysterium, wie Rio es schaffte Teelas Namen hörbar kursiv hervorzuheben, „aber dieser Anzug, also, da kann man echt nur wow sagen, ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, wie figurbetont das Ding ist? Und eine Figur hat die Frau, also wirklich…" Die Gabel in seiner Hand vollführte kühne Kurven und Schlenker, die die bedeutungsvollen drei Punkte mehr als bildreich untermalten. „So ein Anzug ist ja ziemlich riskant, ne, aber Teela, jau, die hat was zu zeigen, der helle Wahnsinn ist das…" Rioroutes aufgeregtes Schnattern war ohne Mühe im ganzen Raum zu verstehen.

Das breite Grinsen, das sich dank diesen enthusiastischen Ausführungen auf Gares Gesicht gestohlen hatte, verwelkte, als Ernest ihm einen behutsamen Rippenstoß verpasste und ihn auf die Mienen am Nachbartisch aufmerksam machte. Tune war scharlachrot angelaufen und zupfte nervös an ihrer Serviette herum. Neben ihr war Phil Phleira Deed zu absoluter Regungslosigkeit erstarrt, aber das sachte Zittern, das ihren Körper durchlief, deutete auf eine gewisse Anspannung hin, die auch in den fest zusammengeballten Fäusten Ausdruck fand. Sie rief unwillkürlich den Vergleich mit einer Katze hervor, deren Fell sich sträubte und nichts Gutes verhieß. Leenas Blick huschte besorgt zwischen der Freundin und Rio hin und her, in sicherer Ahnung einer unmittelbar bevorstehenden Katastrophe.

Der einzige, dem der plötzliche Temperaturabfall im Raum nicht aufzufallen schien, war Rioroute selbst, der auch zwischen rhythmischem Kauen die Zeit fand, darüber zu spekulieren, ob Teelas Anzug wohl eigens für sie angepasst worden sei oder nicht. Es war wie ein grässlicher Unfall: man konnte einfach nicht anders als entsetzt und fasziniert zugleich zuzusehen. Gareas überlegte kurz, dass es vielleicht nicht ganz so kameradschaftlich war, den Freund immer tiefer in sein Verderben reden zu lassen, aber es war ein viel zu spannendes Spektakel, um es jetzt schon abzubrechen. Ernest, personifizierte Tugend der Truppe, versuchte vergeblich einzugreifen, kam aber nicht gegen Rioroutes natürliche Begabung für Katastrophen an. Gare lehnte sich zurück und wartete genüsslich.

„Und hey, man müsste ihr das einfach mal sagen, ich meine, vielleicht weiß sie gar nicht, wie heiß sie eigentlich ist, das wäre doch eine Schande…"

Die breite gelbe Schleife wippte auf und ab, als Phil mit einem einzigen entschlossen Ruck von ihrem Sitz aufsprang, mit zwei Schritten die Distanz zu ihrem Piloten überbrückte und ihm mit voller Kraft eine klatschende Ohrfeige verpasste. Eine solche Aktion brachte selbst Rioroute zum Schweigen und zur verspäteten Einsicht, dass es alles andere als eine gute Idee war, sich vor der Nase seiner schlagkräftigen Vielleicht-Freundin über die Figur eines anderen Mädchens auszulassen. Gareas hätte ihm am liebsten für diese Erkenntnis applaudiert, aber Ernests warnender Blick hielt ihn gerade eben davon ab.

Rio lächelte sein unschuldiges, flapsiges Hundewelpenlächeln. „Was ist denn los, Phil, habe ich irgendetwas…" Worauf sie ihn mit einer zweiten Ohrfeige versah und aus dem Raum stürmte, ohne sich umzusehen.

Während sich Rioroute ächzend sein anschwellendes Gesicht hielt, und Leena mit einem gemurmelten Fluch auf Tune einzureden begann, sah Gare nun keinen Grund mehr sich zurückzuhalten und klatschte Beifall.

* * *

Gareas ließ sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen und streckte genüsslich Arme und Beine von sich.

„Solange Rio auch weiterhin so in Bestform bleibt, werden wir uns beim Abendessen ganz gewiss nicht langweilen", meinte er und lachte.

Ernest sah tadelnd auf ihn herunter. „Du denkst wohl gar nicht an die arme Phil, oder, Gare? Das arme Mädchen, dabei opfert sie sich für Rio immer so auf…"

„Oh, dagegen sage ich doch auch nichts, Phil ist klasse!", erwiderte Gare und grinste. „Sie kann verdammt hart zuschlagen, das ist bewundernswert!" Auf einen weiteren von Ernests missbilligenden Blicken hin äußerte er missmutig: „Oh, komm schon, Ernest, wenigstens ein amüsiertes Lächeln! Sei doch nicht immer so ein steifer Stock!"

Ernest seufzte und nahm neben Gares ausgebreitetem Körper auf der Bettkante Platz. „Das war aber wirklich sehr taktlos von Rio. Das muss dein schlechter Einfluss sein."

Gareas trat nach ihm aus und drehte sich dann auf den Bauch, um unter das Bett fassen zu können. Einige Minuten lang war er mit Kramen beschäftigt, während sich Ernest mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Oberschenkel dort rieb, wo sich Gares Fuß hineingebohrt hatte. Dann klatschte etwas Schweres gegen seinen Rücken und er drehte sich gezwungenermaßen um.

„Was ist das?", fragte er und hielt das dicke Magazin in die Höhe, das Gareas zielsicher nach ihm geworfen hatte.

„Siehst du doch!" Gare zog sich wieder ganz aufs Bett und platzierte drei weitere Zeitschriften neben sich, außerdem eine halboffene Tüte Chips und ein paar Schokoriegel.

„'Banzai'?", las Ernest vor.

„Hab ich hierher geschmuggelt, als wir das letzte mal auf der GOA waren", erzählte Gare, zufrieden mit sich selbst, und schlug eine der Zeitschriften mit schreiend buntem Cover auf. „Muss ich mal Yu zeigen, ist schließlich was Japanisches."

Ernest blätterte in seinem Exemplar. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn so etwas ansprechen würde", meinte er dann zweifelnd. Gareas schob bloß die Chips zu ihm rüber.

„Lies!"

* * *

„Vielleicht hatte er ja gar nicht so Unrecht…"

Ernest blickte von dem Magazin auf. „Was hast du gesagt, Gare?"

Gareas' Hand verharrte unschlüssig beim Umblättern, während er geistesabwesend in die Luft starrte. „Ich meinte bloß, dass Rio vielleicht gar nicht so einen großen Unsinn erzählt hat, wie ich anfangs dachte."

Ernest musste sich erst wieder darauf besinnen, worauf er anspielte. „Du meinst, was Teela angeht?"

Gare gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich. Dann schob er seine Zeitschrift von sich und rutschte in eine Position, wo er ungehindert an die Decke starren konnte, den Kopf auf die übereinander gelegten Arme gebettet. Das sterile Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung, das ihm in die grünen Augen stach, schien ihn nicht zu stören. Als er wieder sprach, hatte seine Stimme einen ungewohnt nachdenklichen Klang.

„Eigentlich sieht Teela ja wirklich nicht schlecht aus…"

Einen Moment lang war Ernest versucht Gare nachzuahmen und theatralisch die Augen zu verdrehen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Er begnügte sich mit einem schlichten „Tatsächlich?" und versuchte sich wieder auf den Manga zu konzentrieren. Leider schien das Thema Gare wirklich zu beschäftigen, denn er redete unverdrossen weiter, als müsse er ein höchst philosophisches Problem erörtern.

„Sie ist zwar ein absoluter Eisklotz, aber die Pilotenuniform steht ihr doch verdammt gut. Sie sieht damit erstaunlich weiblich aus, wenn man es mit ihrem Benehmen vergleicht…"

„Ich finde nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht", meinte Ernest kurz angebunden. „Teela ist unsere Toppilotin, sie leistet hervorragende Arbeit und hat uns schon oft genug das Leben gerettet. Ihr Aussehen und ihr Benehmen spielen dabei gar keine Rolle."

Gareas warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu. „Bist du irgendwie sauer?"

„Nein."

Der grünhaarige Pilot seufzte. „Schon gut, du bist der Empath hier. Ich wollte nur mal anmerken, dass…"

„Gareas!" Diesmal ließ Ernest den Ärger in seiner Stimme durchklingen. Gare hob zwar ein wenig erstaunt die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts weiter. Das folgende, etwas unangenehme Schweigen wahrte ungefähr fünf Minuten lang.

Dann: „Es liegt an den Beinen."

Ernest runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Was?"

„Diese Uniformen. Sie zeigen verdammt viel nackte Haut", erklärte Gareas. „Und Teela hat klasse Beine, das kann gar nicht anders als sexy wirken…"

„Okay, das reicht." Ernest schlug die Zeitschrift zu und richtete sich auf. „Es ist schon spät. Ich gehe schlafen."

Gareas hielt ihn nicht auf und beobachtete, wie er seine Jacke aus dem Durcheinander im Zimmer fischte. Ernest spürte seinen abwartenden Blick und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Phil auch so empfunden haben mochte. Vielleicht war es manchmal doch ganz praktisch, einfach zuschlagen zu können…

„Die haben sich bestimmt was dabei gedacht", äußerte Gareas auf einmal und zwang Ernest damit wieder Blickkontakt auf.

Müde fragte dieser: „Was meinst du?"

„Na, diejenigen, die unsere Anzüge entworfen haben. Die haben bestimmt nicht zufällig dieses aufreizende Design gewählt."

Ernest wandte sich ab. „Gute Nacht, Gare." Manchmal fragte er sich, wozu er das alles eigentlich noch mitmachte. Selbst der ewige Kampf gegen die Victim war nicht so aussichtslos.

Er war schon an der Tür, als Gareas völlig beiläufig meinte: „Schau dir allein an, wie sexy du in deinem Pilotenanzug aussiehst."

Er musste sich verhört haben. Ernest drehte sich um. „Wie bitte?"

Gares Blick war genauso unverschämt direkt wie immer, aber er grinste nicht. „Na ja, was für Teela gilt, gilt für dich schon lange. Wer auch immer für das Design verantwortlich ist, hat ganz genau gewusst, wer so etwas Gewagtes tragen kann. Und ich finde, du schneidest bei dem Vergleich verdammt viel besser ab als unsere Nummer Eins. Beine ohne Ende." Jetzt war da vielleicht doch noch ein belustigtes Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Sag bloß, das ist dir selbst noch nie aufgefallen?"

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen bekam Phil ihre Rache. Ihre Augen waren zwar noch etwas geschwollen, aber ihr Blick ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass sie so eine Demütigung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde. Rioroute kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck viel zu gut, um allzu laut zu protestieren, als sie ihn am Ohr ergriff und vom Frühstückstisch wegzerrte.

Gare sah den beiden neugierig nach. „He, Leena, was macht sie jetzt mit ihm?"

Seine Partnerin lächelte zufrieden. „Ach, eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Wir sind bloß der Meinung, dass, wenn er sich schon zur Abwechslung mal so viele Gedanken macht, er sie auch äußern sollte. Sonst wäre ja all die Mühe umsonst."

Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein ungläubiger Ausdruck aus. „Sie bringt ihn jetzt doch nicht wirklich…"

„Zu Teela", beendete Leena den Satz für ihn und ihr Lächeln wuchs in die Breite. „Sie wird sicherlich hocherfreut sein, endlich mal Komplimente für ihre Figur zu bekommen."

Während sich Gareas vor Lachen auf dem Tisch bog, warf Leena ihm einen plötzlich kühlen Blick zu. „Nimm das bloß als Warnung, Gare!", sagte sie und hielt ihm ihren Zeigefinger vor die Nase. „Wir Lotsen mögen zwar nicht so heiße Outfits tragen, aber dafür kennen wir uns verdammt gut mit euren Ingrids aus. Ich würde also an deiner Stelle in Zukunft sehr vorsichtig mit deinen Äußerungen über Teela sein!"

Gare hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, bloß keinen Stress! Teela ist nicht mein Typ!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Du weißt doch, dass ich auf Blondinen stehe!"

Ernest war ganz froh, dass Leena nichts davon mitbekam, wie Gare ihm bei diesen Worten seinen Ellbogen gegen die Rippen stieß, auf eine höchst kameradschaftliche Art und Weise, die ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ und sein seelisches Gleichgewicht für den Rest des Tages durcheinander brachte.

* * *

Ich habe euch gewarnt... drop 


End file.
